Previous methods of cable strain relief require multiple pieces for clamping a cable in a bushing and for attaching the bushing to a housing. If a liquid tight seal was required, a sealing material was added to a cavity in the bushing after the cables were installed, or a portion of the bushing was hermetically sealed to the cable.